SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ 28th Single (2005) |Next = Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan 30th Single (2006) }} SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (SEXY BOY ～そよ風に寄り添って～; SEXY BOY ~Nestled by a Gentle Breeze~) is the 29th single of J-pop idol group Morning Musume. It was released on March 15, 2006. "SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorishotte~" ranked as the #184 single for 2006. First pressing of this single has special packaging and comes with a set of five photocards. The Single V for the single was released on March 29, 2006. Sexy Boy ''~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ is a background track for the 2008 Movie ''Jumper. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (MV) CD #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ #Chance Chance Boogie (チャンスチャンスブギ) #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Special Packaging+Five Photocards (スペシャルパッケージ仕様、モーニング娘。フォトカード５種封入) Gallery_392_106_12093.jpg|Yoshizawa Hitomi & Konno Asami G6824219.jpg|Michishige Sayumi & Kusumi Koharu G6824216.jpg|Takashahi Ai & Ogawa Makoto Img20060314100732.jpg|Tanaka Reina & Fujimoto Miki G6824217.jpg|Niigaki Risa & Kamei Eri Single V #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (Dance Shot Version) Featured Members *4th generation: Yoshizawa Hitomi *5th generation: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th generation: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th generation: Kusumi Koharu Song Information #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Chorus: Tsunku and Takeuchi Hiroaki #*Vocals: #**Takahashi Ai, Fujimoto Miki, and Tanaka Reina (main vocals) #Chance Chance Boogie #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Chorus: CHINO TV Performances *2006.03.10 Pop Jam *2006.03.12 Hello! Morning *2006.03.17 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER *2006.03.17 MUSIC STATION *2006.03.19 Hello! Morning *2006.03.23 Utaban Concert Performances #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ #*Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ #*Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuumukyuu~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ (part of a medley) #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ (part of a medley) #*Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 #*Ongaku Gatas Live Tour 2010 Haru ~Gatas Ryuu~ - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ishikawa Rika, Satoda Mai, Noto Arisa, Sengoku Minami #*Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ #*Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan ~Daiisshou Shuumaku "Yuusha-tachi, Shuugouse yo"~ - Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, and Kusumi Koharu #*Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ (part of a medley) #*LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Haru ~Lavender~ (Rock Version) - LoVendoЯ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (part of a medley) #Chance Chance Boogie #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ Oricon Ranking and Sales *'Total sales:' 48,667 Trivia *5th Generation member Niigaki Risa gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the third single where Yoshizawa Hitomi was leader of Morning Musume. *In 2011, the song was then covered by Dream Morning Musume for their Dream 1 album. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~, Chance Chance Boogie cs:SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:2006 Singles Category:2006 Releases Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2006 DVDs Category:Single V Category:2006 Single Vs